How malec should have gotten back togthere
by earthmaker
Summary: Basically as title states


Death was the final chapter for many souls, but it was a ending that would never come for those that are immortal. Many believed it was a blessing, for a time it was for the warlock Bane. As time passed though,he watched those he cared for die, as a result he refused to get too attached to those who weren't immortal, wall after wall was built around his heart. That all changed though when his eyes settled on a pale skinned boy with hair as black as night and eyes that were bluer than the caspian sea.

Alexander-his very own angel, brought him to life in ways he's never experienced before. That thought alone scared him. The angel with the blue eyes and pure heart made magnus want to spill his guts on the floor. But experience made him hesitate, made him hold back, he was not use to someone loving him back so strongly. Little did the blue eye angel know was that from the moment he met the warlock his walls were already crumbling. Appreantly not fast enough though.

Time passed and yet the pain in his heart was just as strong as when he discovered Alec in the subway tunnels. No clients, no parties, and no glitter. Magnus had packed his bags several times, but the thought of his-no longer his blue eyed shadowhunter stopped him. He was always remind of Alec's work fighting demons. His demon hunting was more likely to get him killed than an old age would. The thought of Alec dying while he was gone made him feel sick to his stomach.

"Get off your ass"

Looking up at the door Magnus saw someone with green skin, eyes and hair glaring at him

"Ragnor-what brings you to my fellow-"

"Shut up"

His voice was stern and filled with anger and something else-pity?

"I was called last night, a shadowhunter had been badly injured. He was practically at deaths door when I got there"

Magnus felt his body go stiff and cold all over

"No no no no no" magnus thought over and over

"I went to heal him and you know what he kept saying over and over'

"Stop" Magnus whispered

"Magnus, Magnus, Magnus"

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" Magnus yelled holding his head in hands slowly rocking back and forth

"That boy loved you Magnus, in all the years i've known you I have never seen anyone love you and believe in you as much as he did'

"Stop" Magnus had begun crying

"Could you blame him-for wanting you to let him in, to know who you are, he just wanted you to trust him"

"I did trust him!"

"Did you?"

Magnus thought of all the times that Alec had asked him a simple question and how he would just brush it off. Magnus had trusted Alec but not enough.

"Where's Alec?"

Without answering Ragnor turned to leave

"Alec Alec Alec" was all that went through Magnus's mind as he ran to the Institute

"What are you doing here?!" a voice hissed to his right

Magnus completely ignored jace and just kept running past him and up the stairs to the medical wing. But Alec wasn't there, turning around Magnus went up another flight of stairs and a hallway. Barging into Alec's room he stopped dead in his tracks.

Alec stood in front of the window with light pouring in all around him, while he was in nothing but a pair of black boxers on. As well as a fellow shadowhunter about the same age as Alec standing next to him reapplying the bandages around his chest and left shoulder.

"M-Magnus" Alec's tongue tripped over his words

"Alexander" he started standing up more straight "I see you are doing well" magnus said very formally

"Well I'm done here, call me if anything okay Allie?" the boy said

"Sure thanks Alan" Alec smiled warmly at the boy, turning to leave the boy-Alan gave Magnus a little smirk

"The little shit" Magnus thought darkly

"Are you going to just stand there?" Alec said as soon as Alan left

"Allie?" Magnus questioned sitting down in a (newly added armchair he might add).

"Oh" ah that blush Magnus loved so much "I've known him since we were kids and he and Jace got into a fight causing his jaw to be fractured just a tad bit. It healed perfectly fine but when ever he called my name it came out more like Allie and it just stuck"

"Ah" Magnus said having a more positive attitude toward Jace now

A few moments of tense silence passed, grabbing a shirt Alec spoke

"Alan and I plan on hanging out later"

Jelously a dark emotion, one Magnus never felt before Alec coursed through him

"Alan and I? Well Alexander you sure have moved on fast"

Alec stilled with his shirt halfway down his torso

"Don' . . and don't accuse me of stupid shit Magnus"

Magnus perked up at this new attuitede of Alec's.

"Oh i'm sorry Alexander, maybe you should whine to your new boyfriend" Magnus hissed out the last word

Some way some how Alec was now in front of him, the younger boys hands on the armrests where Magnus's arms laid

"Well Bane maybe you should explain why you came barging into my room"

His breath blew the hair laying against Magnus's forehead.

"Did i intterupt something Alexander"

"Perhaps"

"Don't play with me Alec" Magnus's patience was wearing thin

"Or what? Your storm off without me explaining a thing"

Magnus noticed the hidden emotion in the boys voice. Alec was looking down his hair covering any view Magnus could have had of him.

Sighing Magnus reached a hand up and slowly brushed Alec's hair out of his face tucking it behind the boys ear. He slowly looked up at the warlock. For a moment nothing happened as blue eyes stared into golden green cat eyes.

"I have to go met Alan" Alec said standing up, beginning to walk away

" Indonesia. I was born in Indonesia" Magnus began

Alec stopped with his hand on the doorknob

"I'm 481 years old. My parents tried to kill me, it took me a very long time to accept who I was. My first love was also Indonesian and I watched her die. my real name isn't Magnus"

Alec still hadn't moved

"It's Eka. i've had many lovers yes-but I never loved them like I do you. i understand what you did, i just...i couldn't figure out how to say sorry or if you had forgiven me for breaking the heart you trusted me with. I rushed over cause Ragnor a friend i've had for centuries told me how he healed you and how you kept asking for me. He didn't tell me if you were dead or alive, and i was so scared Alec. I never felt so scared"

Magnus's voice had trailed off, for a tense moment, nothing happened. Suddenly he felt hands hug him from behind the seat, hands gently cupped his face as soft lips gently touched his own. Magnus soon found himself pressed against a wall as the kiss grew heated, Alec pulled back gasping for air, Magnus's leaned his forehead against the youngers boy, their eyes at perfect eye level.

"Eka suits you really well"

"God Alec I've missed you"

"I've missed you to you stupid warlock"

"My Shawdowhunter-my angel" Magnus kissed his forehead

"Say it again" Magnus asked quietly

"Eka" Alec said kissing him

"Again"

"Eka"

"Again. Again"

"Eka. Eka"

All said between heated kisses

Hours would pass before Alan, Izzy, and Jace would come and find Alec tangled in the sheets with Magnus. Hours were plently of time for the two lovers though, to talk and explain and learn new secrets and fears and desires. Hours that would be tresured for as long as they both lived with each other.

hello! First fanfic after forever but i would really like some reviews espically on the "real" name i choose for our amazing Warlock. It may seem like a lot but you guys can leave a review plz darlings or just email me here at:

gottawriteit99 

thanks beauties :*


End file.
